Tara Callaghan
Main Plot Role None as of yet. Major Event Participation MP ~ The Return Basics '''Character's Full Name:''' Tara Hazel Callaghan '''Nicknames:''' ~ Taradactyl (Sheila Sutherland - NPC) ~ Tar (Audrina McHudson) ~ Tartar (Audrina McHudson, most hated nickname) ~ Skirt (Severus Potter) ~ Good Snog (Severus Potter) ~ Legs (Severus Potter) ~ Rat Girl (Riley Anderson) '''Alias:''' Jessica Hart '''Name's Origins:''' Irish Gaelic, Sanskrit '''Name's Meaning:''' ~ Irish Gaelic: Queen ~ Sanskrit: Star '''Why was the character given this name?''' Tara's mother was really interested in Irish history and folklore, and her father showed quite an interest in Astronomy. '''Does the character like their name?''' She loves it! '''Eye Color:''' Hazel (darker due to an unnatural shadow in her eyes as of her seventeenth birthday) - sapphire when disguised. '''Glasses needed?:''' No. '''Hair Color:''' Brown - blonde when disguised. '''Height:''' 5' 7" '''Birthday:''' 12th April '''Astrological Sign:''' Aries '''Place of Birth:''' Dublin, Ireland '''Places the Character has lived:''' ~ 0 - 4 months old: Dublin, Ireland ~ 4 months - 11 years old: #29 Whitechapel Road, London ~ 11 - 13 years old (summer and Christmas holidays): Ivybridge, Devon ~ 11 years old - 17 years old (non-holidays): Hogwarts ~ 13 years old - 17 years old (summer and Christmas holidays): #29 Whitechapel Road, London ~ 17 years old - " (1st September to day before the Christmas holidays begun): Brighstone Forest, Isle of Wight ~ 17 years old Christmas - present: Charing Cross Road, first two weeks of living there in the Leaky Cauldron before moving into #28 '''Nationality:''' Irish (1/4), French (1/4), English (1/4), Scottish (1/4). '''Native Language(s):''' English, a little Irish and Scottish Gaelic though not very noticable. '''Accent Present? If so what accent?:''' Just English. '''Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility):''' Blackthorn, dragon heartstring, 9 1/2 inches, sturdy. '''Blood Status:''' Pure-blood/werewolf '''Social Class:''' Rich '''Special Talents/Skills:''' ~ According to Severus, a really good punch. ~ Rather good at Astronomy. '''Mannerisms or Habits:''' ~ Often shoots dark glances or smirks at people when feeling particularly evil ~ Digs her nails into or crushes whatever she's gripping when annoyed. ~ Looks seemingly hungrily at the nearest human (apart from those she likes) when in thought. Childhood Background '''Mother:''' Belinda Jane Halton (former married name Callaghan) used to be a bit on and off with liking Tara, half of the time caring for her like a perfect mother, and the other half telling her off for doing things she wasn't happy with, which were pretty minimal in Tara's view. Her views on Tara had taken a turn for the better since the summer before her second year, though she wasn't willing to remarry Sebastian. During a parents-and-child camping weekend oh her third year Christmas holidays, Tara ended up bitten by a werewolf and was subsequently been living with her again considering her father wasn't a great potion maker and was unable to supply her with wolfsbane during the summer. Their mother-daughter relationship had faltered upon Tara's escape from Hogwarts, however, and apart from a narrow escape before the Christmas holidays she hadn't even seen her mother, even believed her to have been killed, until her nineteenth Halloween when they were in Hogsmeade, Belinda actually helping her try and penetrate the fire outside of Gladrags to get to Gemini Black, only to find she had already left the building. '''Father:''' Sebastian Albert Callaghan was a rather dark man, but he's also been a perfect father to Tara. When he and her mother divorced, he was her immediate choice on who to stay with even though he'd never let it be otherwise. However, he reluctantly let her go back to her mother knowing she'd get the best care from her. She was fairly sure he was being threatened by a friend of his named Kyle, which caused her to stay with him for the summer between her fourth and fifth year and ended up imperiused from Kyle as a result. From her seventeenth birthday, she had completely cut off any contact whatsoever with him, though when she sees his owl pass over she likes to momentarily borrow her. Postmortem, she is thrilled with him having been killed however she would have much rather heard he had successfully killed her mother as well. '''Siblings:''' ~ Sheila Sutherland (formerly Callaghan) is a squib sister whom Tara loved to play magical jokes on when they meet, which isn't very often. However, she wrote to her a lot while she was at school with their mother's owl. She's a mother of a baby girl, Amanda, and over the summer has had a second child, Jason. Like their parents, she and Tara had stopped keeping in touch upon Tara's escape. ~ James Sutherland, Tara's Muggle brother-in-law and husband of Sheila, isn't very talkative around his wife's family, due to thinking they're a little strange. He doesn't know they're magical, though occasionally he did see some of the pranks Tara plays on Sheila. Most recently he's witnessed the effects of Ton-Tongue Toffee, and now he has to deal with the fact that his wife's family are more than just ''strange''. '''Other Relatives?''' ~ Audrina Olivia McHudson, her closest relative, even closer than her father, is Tara's cousin on her mother's side. Tara had always kept an eye out for her despite being two days younger, and every birthday she could remember had been celebrated at the same time as Audrina's. She was the only family member other than her sister and parents that Tara stayed in fairly constant touch with, and one of the only two family members she had contacted since her escape, the other being Jennifer Emily McHudson, Audrina's sister. ~ Amanda Tara Sutherland is Tara's six year-old niece, daughter of Sheila and James Sutherland, born mid-January. Sheila's family are the ones to be responsible for teaching Amanda about the wizarding world, and Tara was more than happy to be the one with the most work even with her monthly transformations and spending more time at school than with her niece, though her mother consented to taking the little girl to Hogsmeade for Tara to meet her. Since the summer prior to Tara's seventh year, she had barred herself in her room instead of cuddling up to her niece like usual, and has nothing to do with her or her brother after her escape. ~ Jason Maximillian Sutherland is Tara's two year-old nephew, named after James's cousin and Sheila's grandfather, born in early August, but other than the name Tara knows nothing about him due to keeping herself shut away. '''Childhood Friends:''' She had always counted Audrina as a friend, and got on really well with Kyle Devolin prior to her school years. '''Best Memory of Family:''' A journey back to her birthplace, Dublin. '''Worst Memory of Family:''' Her mother deciding to seal the divorce with her father before the Christmas holidays of her first year. '''Important Experiences/Injuries:''' ~ In the summer between her first and second years, she had injured her leg rather badly due to fiendfyre in London. ~ During the third year Christmas holidays, Tara went camping for a week and ended up attacked and bitten by a werewolf on the last night. ~ The day before her return to school for her fifth year, she was placed under the Imperius curse. '''Places Visited as a Child:''' ~ France, a few areas of it that she can't remember the names of. ~ Brighstone Forest, located in the Isle of Wight. Schooling '''House:''' Slytherin '''Favorite Class & Why:''' Astronomy, she takes after her mother when it comes to liking that class. She has gained more of an interest since her werewolf bite for logical reasons. '''Least Favorite Class & Why:''' History of Magic because she was unable to stay awake during it. '''Clubs?''' The Hogwarts Herald; interviewer (formerly) '''Quidditch?''' The Manticores; Chaser (formerly) '''OWL Scores by Class:''' - Astronomy - O - Care of Magical Creatures - O - Charms - E - Defence Against the Dark Arts - E - Divination - P - Herbology - A - History of Magic - D - Muggle Studies - E - Potions - E - Transfiguration - A '''NEWT Scores by Class:''' She hasn't taken her NEWTs. '''Personality During School:''' As of her sixth year, post-seventeenth birthday, more willing to perform foul-play in Quidditch. '''Friends:''' Audrina McHudson, again, was considered a friend as well as family. Severus Potter used to count as a friend until Tara saw him as a jerk who, after talking about himself and his girlfriend's activities, was willing to dance with a girl that had previously snogged him, and thought she'd be okay with it, but she reckons his attitude during their meeting at the Shrieking Shack means they're starting to get along again. '''Enemies:''' Briony Weasley became an enemy of hers since the Halloween bonfire of their third year. '''Favorite Professor & Why:''' Most of the professors were on her favourites list, though Professor Pucey had made it to the top of hers pretty much a couple of weeks after he started working at the school. '''Least Favorite Professor & Why:''' Professor Binns, because his lectures make her fall asleep. '''Significant experiences during school:''' ~ Received a howler in her first year. ~ Pretty much when she got back to school after being hurt in the summer between first and second year, snogged Severus Potter. ~ Got pulled into the lake and snogged by him later in that year. ~ Went with Severus, Briony, Audrina and others into the Forbidden Forest, and fled at Severus's command reluctantly. ~ During the third year Halloween bonfire, punched Briony in the face and unintentionally hit Severus as well, before getting hauled into the air by Noelle Weasley. ~ Gave up on Severus during the Yuletide Gala in her fourth year, and consequently chose to spread gossip on him and Briony as well as Audrina and Octavius Lupin. ~ Biting Violet Argyle while wild in her fifth year and, though she doesn't remember, hurting Severus Potter. ~ Tried to kill Isolde Potter shortly after Christmas in her sixth year under a second Imperius curse. ~ Ran into Kyle Devolin on her seventeenth birthday and got tainted by a spell that began to darken her soul. ~ Attempted and failed to drown Octavius while playing Quidditch. ~ Escaping before boarding the train to start her seventh year. '''Best memory from school:''' Seeing Octavius get knocked off his broom by a vicious bludger from Catrine McKinnon. '''Worst memory from school:''' Realising she hadn't bitten Briony Finding out that she lost two whole weeks of her fifth year. '''Favorite place in the castle:''' The Slytherin common room. '''Favorite place outside the castle:''' The lake. '''Favorite place in Hogsmeade:''' Honeydukes, followed by the Three Broomsticks and Zonko's. '''Least favorite place in the castle:''' The History of Magic classroom. '''Least favorite place outside the castle:''' The Forbidden Forest. '''Least favorite place in Hogsmeade:''' The Hog's Head. Adult Background '''Relationship Status/Married?''' In a very intimate relationship. '''If Married, Dragon Year Married?''' N/A '''Honeymoon Location (If taken):''' N/A '''Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages?''' Two that her boyfriend is unaware of. ~ Alya Black (13, born DY 8 and adopted DY 21) ~ Gemini Black (13, born DY 8 and adopted DY 21) '''Spouse/Significant Other's Name:''' Andrew Henderson '''Length of Relationship:''' A year roughly. '''How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse?''' Kyle brought Andrew over to her house as a "christmas present" and she couldn't take her eyes - or her hands - off of him. '''Best Memory of Family as an Adult:''' Hearing her coward of a father wound up killed. '''Worst Memory of Family as an Adult:''' N/A '''Enemies:''' Briony Potter remains an enemy despite Tara believing she's dead. Also Belinda Halton, and she reckons the rest of her adult family. Career N/A Memorable Quotes Friends & Relationships